Mario Sports Mix: 3D Variety
Mario Sports Mix: 3D Variety is an upcoming 3DS game for the Mario Sports Mix series, it is the second installment overall. There are many more characters and stadiums unlike the previous installment. Two new sports were added, Badminton and Football. Modes Controls Characters Each character is split into different default teams, they can be played in any team and there are no team captains. Note these are the Dodgeball, Hockey, Football and Basketball teams. ~=Not availible from start Delfino Dudes Team Players This team is made up of Mario, Noki and Pianta. They have a balance of types so are good on court. Scaredy Rats Team Players Scaredy Rats team are known to be a good team, but sometimes get scared and run from a match. Royal Blossoms Team Players Royal Blossoms are known as The Tricksters as there is one Technique type Peach, the skillful one, who makes a perfect combo with the two other speedy players, Toad and Toadette. Cruising Petals Team Players Cruising Petals are a skilled team with Power, the team is made up of Daisy, Petey Piranha and Monty Mole. Eggciting Trio Team Players Eggciting Trio are a team who work really well together, their team is made up of Yoshi, Wiggler and Flutter. Bow Guys Team Players Bow Guys are sort of like Delfino Dudes but have Technique and Tricky instead of Speed and Power. Money Makers Team Players Money Makers are a mixture of types, Wario the Power House, Jimmy T. with his skill and Mona being a well-rounded player. Pinball Kings Team Players Waluigi is Lugi's rival, he decided his team should be like him, crazy and Zany. So it is made up of himself, King Bomb Omb and Dry Bones Bowser Bullies Team Players One of only two teams named after a character and with a captain! Bowser Bullies are made up of just Power types. Barrel Bashers Team Players Barrel Bashers are made up of DK, Funky Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. They are a bit like Cruising Petals because there are two Power types but has one Balanced type. Bowser Jr. Rookies Team Players Bowser Jr. Rookies is the other team named by a character. It is made up of Bowser Jr., Hammer Bro. and Magikoopa because Bowser's best minions are these so he gave them to Bowser Jr. Banana Buddies Team Players Banana Buddies are a team made up of Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong, all being Speedy and known as the Speedsters by others. Galaxy Group Team Players Galaxy Group is a team made up of 3 Tricky types . These are Rosalina, Lubba and Honey Queen. Marchin' Minions Team Players Marchin' Minions are a good team to use, it is made up of Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa and Lakitu. Lakitu and Paratroopa tend to steal the ball get the other team to try and get them they'll then jump in the air and throw to Koopa Troopa who scores. Baby Boys Team Players Baby Boys are the name suggests, are a team made up of babies who are boys. Royal Family Team Players Royal Family are a team made of Baby Peach, Baby Daisy and Toadsworth. RPG Superstars Team Players This team is made up of characters who appeared in the game: Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars! Krool Damsel Team Players Krool Damsel are a team made up of King K. Rool, Kritter and Pauline. Pauline joined because she hates DK and went on his rivals side! Team Square Team Players Team Square are the characters from the Final Fantasy series. Tanooki-Tailed Cactus Dancers Not fitting in any other teams, TaBooki formed his ''own ''team. His team consists of TaBooki, Moogle, and Cactuar. Other Team Players Other Sport Team Default Partners The previous teams are the default Dodgeball, Hockey, Football and Basketball teams, here are the following other teams in sports; *Mario and Luigi *Noki and Pianta *E Gadd. and Pauline *Boo and TaBooki *Peach and Daisy *Toad and Toadette *Petey Piranha and King Boo *Monty Mole and Baby Daisy *Yoshi and Birdo *Wiggler and Flutter *Shy Guy and Fly Guy *Wario and Waluigi *Mona and Jimmy T. *Dry Bones and Cactuar *Bowser and Bowser Jr. *Boom Boom and Pom Pom *DK and Candy Kong *Funky Kong and Tiny Kong *Hammer Bro. and Magikoopa *Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong *Rosalina and Lubba *Honey Queen and Lakitu *Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi *Baby DK and Boshi *Baby Peach and Toadsworth *Geno and Mallow *King K. Rool and Kritter *Ninja and Moogle *White Mage and Black Mage Alternate Colours and Costumes Every Character has two alternate colours; Unlocking Criteria for Characters There are three ways to unlock characters, 20 are bought in the Shop, 20 are unlocked by doing certain tasks and the other 5 are accessed by Spot Pass or Street Pass visits. Task Unlocks Shop Unlocks Coins are earnt by playing matches, 10 coins for one match, in Tournament Mode (Cup Mode) you will get extra coins if coming 1st, 2nd or 3rd. Courts Bosses Gallery Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Spin-offs Category:3D Games Category:3DS Achievement System Games Category:HammerBroBuddy Category:Mario Sports Mix (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Sports Mix Games